


satisfaction (aka cousins getting with cousins)

by cailey_star



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet (1968)
Genre: F/M, M/M, alrighty bye, benvolio & romeo are just cute okay, cousins w cousins, fuck tybalt, no death!!, paris looks like the bottom of my shoe, some incest type shit, tybalt is a rat, whole bunch of crackship shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cailey_star/pseuds/cailey_star
Summary: romeo montague, frustrated with the fact that no girl seems to like him, seeks his cousin benvolio’s advice. as time goes on, romeo finds that he is in love with his own cousin, and tries everything he can possibly think of to stop these feelings from taking off.meanwhile, juliet capulet has never loved before. she is still all too young to understand what love means. however, what she does know is that her cousin, tybalt, is one of the most handsome men she has ever laid eyes on, and she wouldn’t mind seeing him some other way...also known as cousins getting with cousins.





	satisfaction (aka cousins getting with cousins)

**Author's Note:**

> alright so just a random idea i had ... 
> 
> there won’t be shakespearean language because that shit’s mad hard to understand/type ... 
> 
> but yeah, we’ll see how this goes i guess ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _the prologue, in which romeo struggles to find love & juliet realizes she’s in love with her cousin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _”cos, i’m in desperate need of your assistance & attention. are you willing to listen?” romeo questioned, almost breathless due to all the running he just did. _
> 
> __
> 
> _”but of course, cousin. i’d be delighted to help. what seems to be the problem?” benvolio replied, his familiar calm & collected nature shining through. he gave a small smile as well, just to show romeo that he actually did care. _
> 
> ____
> 
> _but, lord, he did not expect romeo’s reply._
> 
> _____ _
> 
> _“love. love is the problem.”_
> 
> _____ _
> 
> ••
> 
> _____ _

it all seemed to happen so fast.

before either of them could process the situation, romeo’s lips were on benvolio’s neck, teeth attached to the flesh as if he were some sort of vampire. soft, erotic moans spilled from benvolio’s dark pink lips as he raked his fingers through his cousin’s hair. benvolio had never imagined this — no, he didn’t think it would happen ever. he knew romeo was girl-crazy. he knew he’d eventually find someone and leave his cousin, not to mention his best friend, in the dust. but this? this changed everything.

meanwhile, juliet capulet sat still in the chamber of her older cousin, tybalt, as the male moved his lips slowly against hers. she did not know what to do, did not understand how she should move or what she should do in return. she was still so young, & kissing her cousin? that seemed..wrong. she did not know how to love, but she knew that if what she felt with tybalt was love, she wanted to feel it all the time. 

— but wait, let’s start at the beginning.

•• 

romeo montague, having just turned seventeen, was quite obviously obsessed with loving someone. the thought of having someone who would genuinely care for him & love him excited him, kindled a fire in his soul. he needed love. he craved it. 

so, romeo did just about what any other seventeen-year-old would do, or so he hoped. 

he decided to search for love. 

it started with one girl, rosaline. romeo idolized her from the first time he laid eyes on her, but she had other thoughts about the young man. whilst romeo wanted to marry & start a family, rosaline wished to remain abstinent, or chaste, & not engage in sexual intercourse. so, when romeo had found out that his initial plan had failed, he rushed to his cousin benvolio, who he knew would have some advice. 

“cos, i’m in desperate need of your assistance & attention. are you willing to listen?” romeo questioned, almost breathless due to all the running he just did. 

”but of course, cousin. i’d be delighted to help. what seems to be the problem?” benvolio replied, his familiar calm & collected nature shining through. he gave a small smile as well, just to show romeo that he actually did care. 

but, lord, he did not expect romeo’s reply. 

“love. love is the problem.”

•• 

back at the capulet household, juliet lay in her chamber, eyes to the pale ceiling above her. soft sighs escaped her lips as she thought. thought about her life, how everyone in it seemed to be in love or married. she wanted that, or at least she thought she wanted it. she didn’t really understand love, as she was only thirteen. 

however, what she did know was that her cousin, tybalt, was the subject of her idolatry at the moment, & she wasn’t going to let that go anytime soon. 

she had been looking at him quite differently since her family’s party, & had thought, from her understanding, that she may be in love with him. 

but, since she was only thirteen, love was complicated. she wanted to love & have someone love her in return, but she didn’t know where to start, or who to start with. it was at that party that she found that tybalt was someone she had quite recently found on her mind, & that he may be the perfect place to start. but, since he was her cousin, and he was a bit of a serpent at times, she knew she had to be utterly careful.


End file.
